


Little Things

by kroosista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroosista/pseuds/kroosista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni is not one to express his feelings in front of everyone else. He prefers to keep it quiet and suffer in silence. Today they thought they could win. Today, they lost their entire season just because they had the worst luck ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

Toni is not one to express his feelings in front of everyone else. He prefers to keep it quiet and suffer in silence. 

Today they thought they could win. Today, they lost their entire season just because they had the worst luck ever.

Toni knew he shouldn’t be this upset. He had said so to an interviewer a couple of weeks ago. He didn’t get nervous or sad about a game because he knew there were bigger things in life and a game could be lost anytime. But honestly, he couldn’t remember anything. He was just mad and in pain and couldn’t focus on anything Iker was currently saying. 

He felt someone sit beside him on the locker room but he didn’t raise his head to see who it was. The pain was radiating from his hip to his left leg and he thought of rubbing it but then Carlo will probably see him and give him an earful for not telling him that he was still in pain.

“Are you okay, Toni?” said a timid voice beside him. Someone speaking slow so he was able to catch every word in that sentence.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Toni raised his head to give James a smile. But the Colombian wasn’t buying it.

“You’re not. I’m not stupid. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, James. I’m fine. Everything is fine” 

“You know, in Colombia, we always say that when someone uses the word ‘fine’ to describe something is because it’s the total opposite and they know it”

“Well, this is not Colombia and I’m German, so, there’s that” Toni crossed his arms and stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Sergio caught his eyes and shook his head while packing his stuff.

“Okay, then” James said with a sad smile and left to pick up his stuff from his locker room. 

The thing that annoyed Toni the most was the fact that, if they were quiet enough –which they were because that’s what happens when you don’t know exactly what to say- you could actually hear the Juventus players celebrating. 

And that made Toni’s blood boil in his veins.

He left to take a quick shower before going to Valdebebas with the rest of the team to pick up his car and go home. But the pain was even worse now. So he basically limped to the showers and trying to hide it. 

Once inside he started to think of everything that went wrong and one play came to mind. If he wasn’t in so much pain during the game, maybe he could’ve stopped Morata from scoring that goal that sent everything to hell. But he couldn’t because his leg wasn’t responding as he wanted to. He came back to the locker room to find that someone had packed all his things in his bag and he just had to go to the bus and leave. 

“Are you going to stay there all day or what?” Luka’s voice was emotionless but firm so Toni looked at him and sighed.

“I guess I can’t. I have to go home sometime soon.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you even have to ask that? Really, Luka?”

“Okay, stupid question. I get it. But it’s going to be okay. You’ll see”

Is it? He wanted to say it so bad but couldn’t for some reason. He didn’t want to be mean with Luka but he couldn’t be exactly optimistic about anything right now when every thought was blocked by the pain in his leg. 

“Actually, James and Iker both sent me to get you. Because apparently you were a dick to James and he was scared you were mad at him” Luka sent him a warning look that didn’t make him feel better.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m just tired.”

“I know, mate. But the kid’s worried about you.”

“I know. I will apologize to him. As soon as I see him”

“You better. Because I’ll tell him you’re not longer an ass and he can talk to you now!” and with that, Luka left Toni with his thoughts again… but not for long, because James knocked on the open door before entering.

“Hey, you still mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you. I’m frustrated and tired. That’s it. I’m sorry I ignored you earlier”

“It doesn’t matter. But will you answer me now?” James was looking at him with those big eyes that destroyed his will.

“I’m truly okay. I just need to sleep and I will be fine”

“Your hip?”

“Fine”

“Toni!”

“Let’s just go!” Toni went to grab his bag and tried to step past James but his limping had gone worse in a couple of minutes.

“You’re limping! Are you in pain?”

“Yes! I am. Not just my hip and my leg but my soul as well. My head hurts because every time I remember we lost I think I should have said to the Mister I wasn’t 100% ready and maybe you could’ve win and we wouldn’t be here talking about this right now. It was all my fault and I failed the team, and the fans, and the mister and…”

“Stop talking! What?! It’s not your fault! You played a brilliant game and if it wasn’t for you and Iker, we could’ve been a lot worse right now. Don’t beat yourself like this!”

“Shut up”

“I’m serious, Toni. I’m not just saying that because I’m your boy or something.” James smiled while hugging Toni “Stop being ridiculous and let’s go home so I can put some ice on your leg and give you some painkillers and sleep, okay?”

“Does the team hate me?”

“Nope. They’re worried about you because you were sulking! But they think you did a wonderful job and they’re proud of you!”

“James…” The younger boy looked at the German’s eyes “I’m sorry for being an ass”

“Nah, you’re my ass. So, it’s totally fine. I’m here for you, okay? Just don’t hide anything from me. I’ll support you anytime.”

“Thanks… Did I say how much I love you?”

“No today, but I think I know! Now let me help you and let’s go to the bus so we can finally go home!”

And like that, Toni knew everything will be alright and they could always come back to the Champions League next season. He didn’t need anything else as long as James was at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this came to me while I was still "mourning" about Real Madrid getting kicked out of the Champions League. And well, I'm not an native English speaker and this is not Beta-ed. So, I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!


End file.
